


Conversation during the ball

by Diante



Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: After Germany occupied Czech, F/M, Hinted GerAus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: Austria was surprised to see Hungary at the ball in Berlin. He still wanted to argue with her after years of divorce, but their roles seemed to have reversed.
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia)
Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785274
Kudos: 2





	Conversation during the ball

**Author's Note:**

> I feel sorry for the mistakes in grammar cuz I'm not a native English speaker.I would appreciate it if you would point them out.

> **Previously:** After Ludwig occupied Czech Republic, he took Petra (Czech's name) back to Berlin for a ball, and Austria was arranged to welcome the guests. But in the tea room, Austria was fucked by Ludwig. A tissue crumpled into ball was put into his body in order to prevent fluids flowing out. They used cream from a cake which was for celebrating a general's birthday in the tea room as a lube. In the ball Czech dragged Hungary's hair for she hates her as Hungary used to invade Czech.
> 
> It's an English translation of the second story in [深夜洪奥合集](https://origin.projectstardust.org/works/24676009) Now I'm slowly translating my works into English(I hope I can, though it seems hard!).

* * *

A bit of cream was left on his lip after Austria finished the cake. A young soldier reminded him about it. Thanking for his kindness, he retreated to the corner to check himself by the mirror.

It was too rude just to turn around and leave since the space for it was quite small when he noticed Hungary coming in the mirror. Thus, he behaved like what he was doing several hours ago at the door, stared at her, raising his chin.

“What are you doing here?”

She gave him a cunning smile. Suddenly he found that the bright red lining of Attila’s jacket has the same color of the cherry on the top of the cake.

“Roderich, you were fucked by Ludwig, weren’t you?” She got to the point.

Austria resisted the urge to sidestep and escape, looked at her darkly.

“Oh, I had been slept with you for so long, after all…So, it’s easy to see.” She stood there casually with hands akimbo, long legs tightly wrapped in breeches, lines protruding, not like a woman at all.

He should have been ashamed and angry, but soon people in the hall began to sing. Noisy but jubilant song pushed him to put on his half-smiley mask. His eyes only subconsciously dodged once before looking at her eyebrows again. “So? What do you want? Why are you here?”

“Ludwig is a good friend of mine,” She tilted her neck to one side and gazed at him lazily. “That’s why I can be here.”

Austria clenched his fist. It was difficult for him to concentrate on the words because of the uncomfortable feeling deep in the body. He exhaled slowly and shook his head, “It’s not my thing. I mean, what did you come to me for?”

“How can you ask that?” She shrugged.

“What on hell are you talking about!” At last he let the late anger come out naturally with his voice trembled a little.

Unexpectedly, Hungary’s look softened. “How are you doing here, in Berlin?”

“It’s none of your business.” He pursed his lips and looked down.

“Did he hurt you?” When Austria found Hungary’s eyes revolved around his waist and buttocks, he couldn’t help but to took an deep breath and raised his eyebrows.

“You don’t have to act like you care about me.” Eventually he was able to regain his tone. Then he relaxed his tense body a little and looked at the crowd in the distance. Gilbert stood alone in the corner, seeming out of place with the dancing people around him.

“Why don’t you dance with them, Héderváry? Can't you do that?” He asked in a dead voice.

“Of course I can, I can do anything when I want to.” She replied, giving a look to the side. An officer came forward to invite her. She declined with a wave of her hand. Hardly when the officer went away, she curled her lips at Austria.

“Do you want to dance?” She asked, satisfied to see his face turning red for a second. The stiff paper ball in his body was moistened and has slipped down gently against the inside.

He started a new topic, “I’ve heard that you’re working on Nagy-Magyarország.”

“Ah, yes,” She narrowed her eyes, “I cannot be reconciled. Do you know how my life sucked? But…well, so did you. You have begged Czech to buy your bonds, haven’t you?”

“No need to rake over the past.” He glared at her, “And she dragged your hair, didn’t she?”

“Shut up.” This time Hungary didn’t wrangle with him but walked away. Austria watched her go in surprise, and he saw Ludwig coming from the other end of the hall.

**Ende**


End file.
